A Party to Remember
by personz-of-da-dungoen
Summary: Ron and Draco are throwing a party; yes Ron and Draco. Set 10 years after they leave Hogwarts;DMRW Slash


27 year old Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were planning their Hogwarts class 10 year reunion.  
  
"Do we have to invite Potter and Granger-Potter, as she likes to be called? They didn't invite me to their wedding. Yet they invited you." Draco whined  
  
"Come off it, will you!?! It's not my fault that they don't see you the way that I do" Ron said and pecked Draco on the cheek.  
  
"It's your fault that they don't know that we are together, though."  
  
"Draco, you know that I am not ready to tell them yet."  
  
"Ron, how ling has it been, exactly? How long have they not known?"  
  
"10 years" Ron said in almost a whisper.  
  
"They are going to be mad when they get the invite, now wont they. You do remember that both of our names are on the invite, right."  
  
"How could I not have thought of that?!?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie. So let's just not invite them."  
  
"Draco!!! I'm going to write to them explaining the whole thing and send it with the invite. I'll send Pig"  
  
"Fine, so what other Gryffindors are you going to invite to my humble house?"  
  
"YOUR house!?!" Ron said jokingly, smiling.  
  
"Yes MY house. Malfoy Manor" said Draco pulling Ron into a passionate kiss, "Well who else are you inviting to our house, then."  
  
"Er, let's see Neville, De-"  
  
"Your inviting Longbottom. He'll be scared out of his bloody mind. Either he wont come or he will but be scared that I will hex him."  
  
"Can I continue now?" Ron said smiling at the blonde, "You have interrupted me with every person I have said. Yes I am inviting Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Fine, continue."  
  
"Ok then, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and-"  
  
"Your inviting you ex"  
  
"WHAT!?! My ex?!? It was only the Yule Ball. Jeez Draco. I could hardly call that a date. Draco are you jealous?!?" Ron was staring at his blonde boyfriend.  
  
"No!" Draco blushed and tried to hide it but his redheaded boyfriend saw it.  
  
"Draco, Parvati and I didn't even dance. We hardly even talked. I sat and argued with Hermione most of the time." Ron lifted Draco's chin. He stared into Draco's silver eyes. Ron leaned in and kissed Draco. "Draco, I love you" He kissed Draco again. This time Draco pulled away to say something.  
  
"I love you ,too Ron, but who is the last person you are inviting!?!"  
  
"Draco!?!"  
  
"What?!? We have to send these invites out or we will be the only people at the reunion. The owls will get their too late." Draco said smirking. Ron just smiled and said the last name.  
  
"Padama. Now that I have told you who I am inviting, can I know which Slytherins I have to try not to get hexed by." Ron said smirking.  
  
"Blaise, Pansy,-"  
  
"Your ex!?!"  
  
"What...well...er...she and I are friends now."  
  
"Fine, are you inviting dumb and dumber."  
  
"Who!?! You mean Crabe and Goyle. Of course I am inviting them. Also Millicent and that's about it."  
  
"Wait wasn't Blaise in Fred and George's year? I thought that this was a class reunion?!?"  
  
"Ron, he is my best friend. I cant not invite." Draco was staring into Ron's hazel eyes.  
  
"Fine, invite him." Ron was jealous but he could hide it better then his blonde friend. "So that's the list. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padama, Blaise, Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent. Ok, I hope a fight doesn't break out. I don't even want to remember all of the fights we had during our last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"There are some things about our last year that I would never want to forget." Draco said with a slightly mischievous smile on his face. Draco leaned in and kissed Ron.  
  
"And what are those things!?!" Ron said smiling. Draco leaned in and said "you" and then kissed Ron. Draco and Ron's tongue's were wrestling the during their change in location, from the chairs at the desk to the couch in the room.  
  
While Draco was creating a hickie on Ron's neck, Ron said "Draco, don't we- " groan "-have to send-" groan "-the invites?"  
  
"Yes" Draco said hardly taking his lips off of Ron's neck. "Are you sure they cant wait a little while, though, while we have some fun of our own?!?" Draco said after succeeding in forming a red spot on Ron's neck. Draco was now moving down to Ron's chest.  
  
"Fine we can have a little fun." Ron said standing up and Draco, who was confused, did the same. "I need to do something first."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"This!" Ron said while pushing his blonde lover back onto the couch under him, switching their positions.  
  
"You little git" said Draco  
  
"I could say the same for you" 


End file.
